Bugzzy
Bugzzy is a recurring foe in the Kirby series. Bugzzy, as his name implies, is an enormous insect, and usually towers over Kirby. He is based off a stag beetle and uses his large mandibles to pick up and slam whatever he can grab. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Bugzzy appears in the later levels as a mid-boss, and is the only enemy that gives the Backdrop ability. He can also be fought in the Grape Garden's Arena. Bugzzy's main tactic is to dash toward Kirby in a straight line in an attempt to grab him with his mandibles. Once Kirby is in his grasp, Bugzzy slams him into the ground. During the battle Buggzy may also fly into the air and hover in pursuit of Kirby, and will ensnare him if he gets close enough. Bugzzy supplies ammunition to use against himself in the form of two tiny beetles that he releases into the air. These bugs slowly flutter and home in on Kirby. Luckily, the bugs are frail; Stars spit at them will penetrate through them the same way Double Stars usually pass through regular enemies. The charge-up time for his grab attack is much shorter than in the later game, Kirby Super Star, and can catch inattentive players off guard. ''Kirby's Avalanche Bugzzy is faced as the tenth challenger in the Avalanche tournament and is a part of the Harder tier of enemies. He is fought after Lololo and Lalala and before Paint Roller. His dialogue with Kirby is below. *'Bugzzy': "ROOAAAAAAARRR!!!!!" *'Kirby': "Oh, I'm so scared!" ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Bugzzy returns as a mid-boss. His actions remain the same as his initial appearance, though his size is no more twice the size of Kirby now. The main change though is that both himself and the Stars he kicks up from his attacks now Suplex instead of Backdrop. Bugzzy also is the Helper for the Suplex ability. As an ally, his color sceme is changed to a purple exoskeleton and a blue body, which has since become his main coloration in the series. As a Helper, he has access to the same attacks Kirby uses. Along with Bonkers, Buggzy is the largest Helper and stands twice as tall as normal ones. In the 2008 remake, Bugzzy appears in Helper to Hero. He has an orange shell and purple belly. Kirby Mass Attack Bugzzy appears in Strato Patrol EOS and Kirby Quest. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bugzzy appears in the anime as a Demon Beast purchased from Nightmare Enterprises by King Dedede in the episode Kirby's Duel Role, after he discovers that Kirby is no good at swordplay while observing his "duel" with Meta Knight. This version of Bugzzy doesn't attack with his pincers or the throwing techniques his game counterpart use. Instead, this Bugzzy brandishes a large curved sword in battle, along with a giant club. Kirby initially tries to inhale Bugzzy entirely, but to no avail (a reference to the fact that in the games Kirby cannot inhale mid-bosses until they are defeated). But with Meta Knight's help and Tiff's instruction, Kirby inhales Bugzzy's sword and gets the Sword ability. Angered, Bugzzy focuses his power and creates two even larger swords which he then brandishes against Kirby. Sword Kirby begins to futilely fight Bugzzy until Meta Knight reminds him to focus his power, at which point he falls asleep. Just before Bugzzy lands the decisive blow, Kirby wakes up and uses the Sword Beam attack. Bugzzy tries to block it, but the beam shatters his swords and cleaves him in half. Bugzzy was one of the few game enemies to come into the anime and not give an ability it is associated with (in this case, Sword). It is worth noting though that the abilities that Bugzzy usually give, Backdrop and Suplex, do not appear in the anime. Trivia *Bugzzy has wings to fly, and does so as a miniboss in Kirby's Adventure, but he never uses them as a helper. *Bugzzy appears in the English commercial for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. In it, he uses his anime design along with the rest of the characters. *Although Bugzzy is based off of a stag beetle, he only has four arms and legs in total as opposed to six. Artwork Image:Bugzzy.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Bugzzy.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Bugzzy1.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery File:Bugzzy_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sprites Image:BugzzyKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:BugzzyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Bugzzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BugzzyKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Image:Bugzzy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Bugzzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) / Kirby Mass Attack (Kirby Quest) KSSU Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:BugzzyhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Bugzzy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Other Helper Icons Image:BugzzyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Demon Beast Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Backdrop Enemies Category:Suplex Enemies Category:Sword Enemies